Kind of Caught
by merinxD
Summary: Sakura finds pornography at Sasuke's and it starts a chain of events. Smut. Older time frame, post Sasuke's return. This is a prompt request that I'm uploading from Tumblr. :) If you're offended by adult content please don't read. (short three shot)
1. Part I

This contains adult themes and next chapter will have nsfw content. If you don't like please don't read. Also, this might get a little silly xD.

unbetad.

xxx

When Sasuke enters his living room he does not expect to find Sakura standing in front of his television, staring at a screen full of pornography.

It takes him completely by surprise and leaves him frozen a few steps into the room. His breath catches in his throat and Sasuke's eyes widen at the erect penis on the screen.

He's looking at the tv before he can think not to, where a naked woman is sighing out a lot more than needed. She's lying on her back and her partner grasps her beneath the knees and spreads her legs before -

Sasuke's eyes grow larger and snap away from the sight. The man's tongue makes contact, from the sounds of it, and Sasuke's adam's apple bobs unnaturally as he stares down at the floor. The moaning is growing loader and his ears are burning up. His heart is definitely beating faster than it should.

His instincts tell him to turn around and walk away; leave his apartment and not come back -

But he knows that this looks bad.

Sakura is probably thinking right now that this is his; that Sasuke watches graphic pornography in his living room for anyone to find. Sakura hasn't turned it off yet and he assumes that it is because she is either in shock, likes it, or because she is curious.

He doesn't think that it can be all three.

A noise falls from Sakura's lips that sounds like a high pitched, "_Oh_" and Sasuke has to suppress a groan. This can't be happening.

He isn't able to see Sakura's face, and his lips form into a thin line as she gasps again. The woman on the screen makes a wailing noise and Sasuke doesn't look. He's already red enough, and his skin is feeling hot.

It's getting hard to breathe.

Sasuke can't take it anymore, he chances a closer look at Sakura. -

She's standing with her legs slightly parted, and she seems to be fidgeting with her hands a fair bit. Other than that, she is standing stock still. Sakura is blushing heavily and her neck is flushed red. She doesn't glance from the floor to the screen like Sasuke does - Sakura stares straight ahead like she is fixated. Sasuke can see the deep rise and fall of her chest, and he wonders what she is thinking about.

Does Sakura like this? Is that what is happening?

Is she turned on by what is happening? He supposes that it isn't surprising.

They are almost twenty and it would remiss of him to assume that she has no sexual feelings. He doesn't like the thought of Sakura acting on those feelings with another person, perhaps other than himself - even if he is just her friend.

Sasuke's erection twitches in his pants as if mocking him. While he may be Sakura's friend, he has been trying to reach for more for a while. It's hard to deny that he wants her when he's put in a situation like this.

Sasuke can feel himself blushing as he steps forward. He needs to tell her the truth, even if he'd rather walk up to her and kiss her stupid.

So he clears his throat.

"Sakura." Her name comes out deeper than intended but he doesn't have time to think on it because Sakura is whipping around to face him.

Her eyes are wide with lust, and her hair is a little mussed from running her fingers through it.

Sasuke can see her face now.

It's a sight that he doesn't know how to deal with. Sakura's lower lip is full from her habitual chewing of it, her cheeks are flushed, she's panting, and her pupils are extremely dilated.

Sakura is turned on.

"That's not mine." He croaks, wincing as he motions to the tv with a tilt of his chin.

Sakura registers what he is saying and her eyes become sharp. She is still flushed and sexy, but there is something annoying within her now.

She doesn't believe him, he can feel it.

"Who's is it then?" She questions, crossing her arms over her chest. The movement causes Sasuke's eyes to follow her and he is afforded an appealing view.

"Sasuke!" Sakura growls, and he realises that he's been caught. He doesn't move quickly though, and gazes up at Sakura slowly instead, with heat in his eyes.

Sasuke doesn't want to explain to her that Naruto has been staying over when Hinata is away. Last time was almost unbearable because it was for an entire week. Obviously Naruto made himself at home.

That stupid fox is never sleeping on his couch again.

"It's Naruto's." He tells her honestly, and Sakura smirks instantly. It's a smile that tells him she definitely doesn't believe him.

Still, she shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. She glances back at the television screen, where a lot of 'slapping' seems to be going on. Sasuke looks too and he coughs as he sees the graphic angle the porn has chosen to show the man pounding into the woman.

Sasuke hates that he's wearing shinobi pants. They are dark and hide a lot of what he is packing, but if Sakura gets closer to him…

"Okay." She pauses. "It's Naruto's." Sakura says.

Sasuke makes a frustrated noise in his throat and he runs his fingers through his hair. He doesn't see the way Sakura's eyes follow his movements.

"It's okay if it's yours, Sasuke." She offers, softer.

"It's not mine, Sakura!" He growls, and he stalks forward to turn it off.

Sakura's hand reaches as he goes to pass, and her fingers wrap tightly around his wrist. Sasuke can feel that she's clammy, but it doesn't turn him off.

"You don't have to turn it off." She murmurs quickly, and his eyes widen considerably. His movement stutters.

She's standing much too close, and while Sasuke isn't facing her, he can feel her tugging him so that he will.

"If it's Naruto's, then…have you watched something like this before?" Sakura sounds curious and Sasuke shivers as her thumb traces the inside of his wrist. She's no longer holding him tightly, and her tone isn't accusing either.

He doesn't try to pull away.

"You mean porn?" He asks gruffly, giving her a sideways look. He turns a little but still doesn't face her.

"Yes." Sakura nods. She glances to the side and she seems to gather up some courage. "I've only ever read erotic stuff…or imagined it."

"Imagined?" He speaks without thinking, latching onto the part he finds most interesting. What has Sakura imagined?

Sakura fixes him with a deep look. "I'll tell you - but you first." She says seriously.

Sasuke knows what she wants…

"Yes." He says tensely, admitting to what he doesn't want to. "It wasn't like this." He adds as an afterthought.

"What was it like?" Sakura quickly follows, and she steps closer to him.

He can feel her in his personal space now…

Fingers trace up his arm before Sakura reaches down his fingers. She threads her fingers through his, holding his hand. Her other palm presses against his abdomen for a moment, just below his ribs.

Sasuke thinks, 'Friends don't do this.'

His mind reasons that Sakura has never been just a friend.

"It was…" He falters. "I -"

…

"It's just me Sasuke-kun." Sakura uses the familiar suffix, and in a moment like this it sounds different to normal.

It sounds like an invitation.

"It was just porn." He murmurs, and he faces her. His hand squeezes hers and Sasuke is definitely unsure about his next words.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asks plainly, feeling naked in front of her, despite his clothed form.

Sasuke is nervous, frustrated, and extremely turned on by this accidental situation, and he thinks that Sakura might be too.

They are here, and they are in this.

"I want to watch it with you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura admits, meeting his eyes.

Sasuke's jaw clenches and he knows that he's going to go crazy.

"Okay." He murmurs in agreement, giving her a jerky nod.

He'll watch porn with her…


	2. Part II

Sakura feels incredibly nervous as she sits at the edge of Sasuke's couch. Her palms are sweating and her pulse is quick. She can't believe that she is here, or that she is doing this.

Sakura didn't mean to be so forward before, or so honest, but Sasuke caught her by surprise. She turned on his television so they could watch a movie and never expected _that_ to be in the disc drive, or for it to begin playing.

Right now, there is a familiar feeling in her lower regions, pooling in an uncomfortable sort of way. She's hot and bothered, and if Sakura touches _herself_, she is sure she'll find moisture there.

She keeps her gaze on her hands, which are clasped on her lap, and Sakura thinks about before. Sasuke seemed a whole bunch of things – annoyed, angry, embarrassed, and possibly turned on.

Sakura's mouth opened before her brain could catch up and she asked for something completely indecent.

She can't back down now. Sakura may be a virgin, but she has needs, and this fantasy should get her through until she dies.

She smiles wryly at her half serious half joking thought, and footsteps sound from the hall. She gazes upward to see Sasuke at the edge of the room, and he is looking very serious. What she can see of his skin has gone a shade deeper, his brows are furrowed, and his shoulders are stiff, but also –

Sasuke has an erection.

Sakura licks her lips unintentionally and she wonders what this new feeling is that's sitting beside her arousal. She's never been this close to a man who is in this state (which is surprising from the amount of penises she has seen at the hospital), and the fact that it's Sasuke makes fireworks go off inside her head. Sakura presses her knees together again, and she tries to ignore the restlessness she feels.

"What's this?" She asks, when he puts a dvd into the disc drive. His cheeks flush even redder and he tells her,

"Shut up." It's not angry but Sakura can hear sharpness in it; she thinks his embarrassment is sexy.

She doesn't speak again and watches him instead. Sasuke's steps are definitely not as big as usual, which prompts Sakura to look at the cause. She imagines what is beneath his pants before she glances upward, accidentally catching Sasuke's eye. They both look away.  
Sasuke has seen her looking at his erection and Sakura wants to melt into the couch.

She also wants to eat him alive and she knows that something must be wrong with her. She never feels this way when she is alone, no matter how much she touches herself. Sasuke has sent something burning inside of her and Sakura is having a hard time feeling any sort of shame.

They aren't teenagers anymore and if she wants to be fascinated by Sasuke's penis, she's not going to feel bad about it.

So she forces herself to look upward at him, and follow his movements as he sits down. Sasuke leaves a lot of room between them and Sakura's eyes narrow.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you sitting so far away?"

Sasuke's grip on the remote tightens and he looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"Because…" He trails off, and Sakura turns to the television. She thinks she knows why he is at the other end of the couch, but she won't press him.

It seems that she has already done enough because Sasuke slides closer to her, leaving half a foot between them…

Without warning, the air suddenly becomes very thick, due to their proximity, and Sakura is 100% sure that she doesn't need to watch the porn anymore. Sasuke is enough already. He is looking tense, sexy, and obviously hard; it's better than any fantasy she's had.

"I was given this for my 18th birthday. Naruto and the others thought it'd be funny." He murmurs gruffly and he puts his arm on the back of the couch. He doesn't touch Sakura, and it's a regular position for him to sit, but it makes the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand on end.

Sasuke is close.

Sakura is about to ask why it's funny when Sasuke presses the relevant button. The screen lights up black and then the sound of water runs. A waterfall comes into view, and a non-descript, shirtless shinobi sheathes his sword.

Sakura notes the logo in the corner and realises just what this is –

This is Icha Icha the extra xrated edition. She has tried to ask Naruto about it but he has giggled every time. Of course, she could buy it herself; Sakura just hasn't had the nerve yet.

She can't believe that Naruto's mentor came up with this, and her eyes almost bug out of her head when she sees the almost naked female character splayed across a boulder. She has bruises and some scrapes that seem to be strategically placed, just like the rips in her clothing.

What surprises Sakura is the likeness the girl has to herself.

It might just be because the damsel has pink hair, and a dainty build. She doubts that the actress has naturally pink hair…

and now she understands why Naruto found giving Sasuke this so very funny.

Sakura wonders how many times he has watched this…alone. She glances at Sasuke, who is alternating between looking straight ahead, and at the door.

"I think I know why Naruto gave you this." Sakura murmurs. Her confidence is definitely bolstered and she feels like she has a real shot with him.

"Hm." He replies in agreement.

Sakura watches the scene play out with bated breath. It's surprisingly sexy, and a gasp catches in her throat when the shinobi and the woman descend into the water, and their clothes peel away. She doesn't realise that she's leaning forward with attentive interest as the shinobi's biceps flex and he splays the woman out on the flat bank of stone.

She becomes completely immersed in what she sees, and it's so easy for her to imagine that it is she and Sasuke. She's so wet and Sakura just wants to touch herself, or for Sasuke to.

A whine escapes her that isn't intentional and it prompts Sasuke to cough. She's pulled back to the moment, and Sakura looks to him, coming from her daze.

He's watching her with curious black eyes, as he leans back against the couch. Now that he has gathered himself Sakura can see a different Sasuke; he is similar to the Sasuke she knows in combat, though the tension in his form is different. He might look cool and collected, but Sakura thinks that it might be a front. Her eyes sweep from his expressive gaze, to his parted lips, down his torso, to the bulge in his pants. She wants to reach out and touch it but she doesn't.

Instead, Sakura sighs out in horny desperation and she sits back against the couch. Her head tilts backward and she can feel his arm behind her. Sakura's eyes don't leave Sasuke's and she whispers,

"Do you like this because she looks like me?" She asks.

Sakura feels daring – She's beyond the point of embarrassment, and she slides down the couch a little as she spreads her legs.

Sakura enjoys the way Sasuke watches her move and she will probably die of embarrassment later on, but she feels like testing her boundaries.

So she takes a chance. Sakura sits forward and pulls the pink t-shirt over her head; she shimmies off her shorts next. The items fall to the floor with a soft thud and Sasuke doesn't say anything.

He merely watches.

This is empowering, and Sakura is getting drunk off it. She unclasps her bra and Sasuke makes a strained noise in his chest. - His hand presses against his clothed erection and Sakura's curiosity on the matter returns.

She takes his hand that is behind her (on the back of the couch), and she threads their fingers together. He flinches but doesn't move.

Sakura lifts free hand and she watches his eyes follow her as she travels the expanse of her own torso, splaying her fingers on her stomach, and arching her back to show what little she has. Her nipples are incredibly attentive to the situation, and Sakura knows that it has everything to do with the man beside her.

Her fingers tease at the elastic of her underwear before they slip beneath the cotton. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura utters his name, and Sasuke's eyes narrow.

He's on her before she can say, "Kiss me."


	3. Part III

Sasuke isn't sure what overcomes him when he looks at Sakura. He has imagined a lot of things to do with their future, but never this. He has had his fair share of erotic dreams as well, especially after he was introduced to that damned dvd. He can hear it playing on his television but it has moved to the background. Sasuke's focus is razor sharp for Sakura and he can feel his carefully constructed cool bubbling over. He makes a noise when she squeezes his fingers hard, and she pants out his name.

She touches herself demurely, with her knees closed. The curve of her back isn't something he expects to become fixated on, especially when her beautiful breasts are peaked and rosy; her skin is a flushed creamy white and her nipples are a satisfying shade of pink. Sasuke licks his lips and pulls his hand from her hold. His doujutsu activates in the heat of the moment and Sasuke's eyes close. His lips meet with Sakura's and his right hand makes contact with the side of her head; his fingers thread through her hair and slide to the back of her head.

Her lips are hot against his and he reaches down to cup her through her panties. Sakura gasps into the kiss and he pulls back. She doesn't hesitate when he nudges her to move onto her back. Sakura slides to lay flat while Sasuke braces himself with his right hand on the couch arm.

He looms over her for a moment, pressing himself flat against her; Sakura's legs are still closed and her hips are pinned between him and the couch cushion. Sasuke hisses as he feels her body warmth against him, and he experiences relief for a very brief moment.

Sakura's eyes are expressive and it sends an emotion through his chest, his intentions to draw this out are quickly fading, and he says her name.

"Sakura…"

He doesn't mean to whisper and he feels his own breath rebounding on her skin and Sakura arches up towards him.

He pulls back and grasps beneath her knees, tugging her closer. Sasuke remembers the scene that he found on his television when he first caught her, and he notes that this somewhat resembles it; except Sasuke doesn't have the patience to taste right now, he wants Sakura's body against his.

It takes a second for Sasuke to pull her cotton panties from her hips, and Sakura lifts upwards to make it easier for him; the material slides from her thighs and over her knees easily, and he tosses the clump of fabric behind him. Sasuke takes in her naked body, and he licks his lips when he looks to her pussy. He can't help himself - he reaches forward to slide his fingers along her slit and he grits his teeth at how wet she is.

"Shit, Sakura." He mutters against her lips.

She whispers back. "What do you expect?"

Sasuke isn't sure anymore. Sakura is an endless array of surprises.  
Her fingers tug at his shirt and he pulls it off quickly. He huffs out an amused breath when she uses the heels of her feet, and her toes, to hook his pants down. She fails halfway and he takes pity on her by pushing the fabric off. It takes another moment for him to be completely naked. He doesn't ask for permission to press forward, and he doesn't need to. Sakura is reaching for him and they both gasp as his cock comes into contact with_her_. The head of his dick presses against her clit as he slides downward and Sasuke relishes the noise that escapes her. She grasps the base of his erection and she helps him aim -

Sasuke is met with a feeling he has never experienced; he's never felt something so tight and hot…and wet.

His hips thrust forward shallowly, sinking in inch by slow inch, and he braces himself on the arm of the couch. Sakura reaches for his shoulders, grasping for his hair, and he kisses her passionately, albeit a little clumsily. His free hand slides from the outside of her knee to the outside of her thigh, reaching her hip. He urges her to tilt her hips and Sakura pants out as Sasuke slides home.

Sakura's chin tilts backwards as a silent moan leaves her lips, and her hair covers his hand that grips the armrest; it's soft, and tickles a bit. He grits his teeth and breathes in the scent of her apple shampoo. Sakura pushes against him, inviting him inside her, and the material of the armrest gives beneath his chakra-laden grasp, as Sasuke lets out a pent up moan against Sakura's shoulder. He doesn't mean to be so loud and Sakura swears against his brow, moving her hips upward jerkily. Her legs wrap around him, and her feet hook at the small of his back, allowing for more leverage.

"Please, Sasuke-kun." She whispers near his ear, pulling him up for an open mouthed kiss. She mumbles nothing sounds against his lips and Sasuke pants into Sakura's mouth as he feels her sucking him in. His cock slides easily to the hilt, and Sasuke groans with each thrust inward and out.

Sakura's breathing hitches and she is moaning louder now, gasping his name.

He wants her to orgasm - he doesn't have long to last.

Sasuke nips at the junction of her neck and beneath her ear. He orders in a whisper,

"Touch yourself."

Sakura gasps as the words leave his mouth but she moans her consent. Her fingers find the mess between them and she rubs her clit furiously, matching his ragged thrusts. Their naked skin is beginning to slick with sweat and Sasuke tastes it with each lick of her skin. He can smell sex thick in the air and he begins to teeter on the edge of too far.

Sakura's muscles quiver around his cock and Sasuke frowns in concentration. He grips at her knees and spreads Sakura wide, pounding into her so deeply and thoroughly that they make the foundations of the couch creak.

It ends all too suddenly when Sasuke's fingers reach between them, as Sakura falters in her movements. He presses his calloused digits against her slicked clit, and her inner walls spasm intensely as she meets her orgasm. Her head hits the couch and a high pitched noise comes from her that Sasuke has never heard before. He feels her buck against him, wrapping as much of herself around him as possible, and his head tips backward as his own orgasm hits like a truck. His eyes catch the white light on the ceiling, and he experiences an explosive pleasure that has him bucking against Sakura's wet heat, and spilling inside of her.

There is a long moment of silence, where the room is filled with panting breaths and relieved groans. Sasuke's eyes blink back to onyx and he looks down to find a watchful Sakura beneath him.

"I think that's better than porn." She says with a lofty smile, and she tilts her chin just a little; it's a movement that tells Sasuke she's angling for a kiss…he thinks.

He smirks lightly at the sight, thinking her amusingly adorable, and he uses his free hand to push pink, matted hair away from her forehead. He rests his palm on her head for a moment, kind of like he'd do for a dog, and he orders with a fond smirk,

"Kiss me."

He is met with a bright smile before she does just that.


End file.
